


Abuse

by Shipper_act



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (gore just at the start), Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Eventual Smut, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_act/pseuds/Shipper_act
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bill first possessed Dipper things got weird; Dipper started to black out once a while. It was something random. Like he'd be watching T.V and then he'd wake up two hours later in the shower. He'd tried asking Mabel but she always said. "Bro-Bro you never blacked out....I think you need more sleep"</p><p>Things were fine...for the first month. The Dipper would wake up with bruises and cuts on his arms and legs, this made Dipper very worried about what was going on.<br/>(Dipper is 14 about to turn 15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MINE

After Bill first possessed Dipper things got weird; Dipper started to black out once a while. It was something random. Like he'd be watching T.V and then he'd wake up two hours later in the shower. He'd tried asking Mabel but she always said. "Bro-Bro you never blacked out....I think you need more sleep"

Things were fine...for the first month. The Dipper would wake up with bruises and cuts on his arms and legs, this made Dipper very worried about what was going on. And things got worse. Forks stuck in his arms, falling down the stairs, and one day he had cuts all over his thighs and wrists. Dipper had no idea what had happened.

Things started to calm down until Wendy came back from summer school. Dipper who; still kinda liked her but not as much as he used to. Dipper hung out with Wendy one day.

The next day he woke up his back was in so much pain. Dipper crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. He slipped off his shirt. it was dipping in blood. He looked at his back in the mirror. His back had the words "MINE" carved into it. Dipper stared.

"Mabel come here...."

"Sure thing Bro-Br-.." She cut herself off and looked at Dipper's back. "What happened...."

"I-I don't know I must have blacked out....after I hung out with Wendy..." He started to shake. "Mabel I'm scared" His voice cracked as he looked at the blood that dripped down from his back. 

"I-I am too....Come one let's tell Stan"

"No! What if it gets worse....I-I think....Everything was fine...until I talked to Wendy....I think that if I talk to Stan it will get worse" Dipper mumbled

"I dunno Dipper..." She bites her lip and looks at the mirror "Dipper was that always there?" She asks softly and points to the mirror.

"What-....Oh" The mirror had Dipper's blood on it. It was a message.

You got it kid

-Bill

"Bill...is doing this..." Mabel bit her lip trying to think of ways to calm down the already panicked Dipper

"What....Why why why why why" Dipper mumbled over and over again trying to hold back tears. He took in a shaky breath and covers his eyes "Why is he doing this...." Dipper sobbed sinking to the ground. His heart pounding

"We'll find out" Mabel wipes the blood off with a wet wash cloth then sprays his cuts with disinfectant. Dipper hisses in pain. "Sorry..."

Dipper flinches when he saw a shadow move. He looked around the room his ears ringing. His heart was pounding in his ears. After Mable wrapped the bandages around they both started cleaning up the blood

Later in the day Mabel was getting ready to go over her friends sleepover. She would glance at Dipper worried if he'd be alright alone for the night.

Dipper was curled up in blankets reading a book trying to ignore the pain in his back

"Okay Dipper, I'm leaving. Love you" Mabel smiles and waves bye to Dipper heading down stairs to get into the car.

"Bye loves..." *Dipper mumbled eyes on the book though he was really panicking about Bill._

As soon as Mabel was out of the house the door to the bedroom slammed shut and locked. Dipper looked up form his book and gulps. He slowly crawled out of bed and carefully stepped closer to the door. He tried to open it; no luck

"Miss me~?" A voice that gave Dipper the chills said from right behind him. Dipper spins around eyes meeting with golden ones. The man was towering over him; Tan skin, lean body, wavy blonde hair, and a sharp smile.....that was because his teeth were all sharp. He looked like on of those guys that Mabel would read about.

"I see you fixed yourself up...." He gave a creepy smile as he leaned down and put two arms on ether side of Dipper's head blocking and place to run away. He pushed himself up against Dipper's body

"W-Wh-" Dipper could barely get out words because Bill cut him off again

"Where'd I get the body? Oh this old thing? Well if you must ask. I made it!" Bill spins around the room

"Ho-"

"Dead humans are easy to find"

"Wh-"

"So I could do dirty things with you~" Bill slowly closed his eye; he only had one because the other was covered by and eyepiece "WINK...You can't tell because one eye..." He laughed

"Why are y-"

"Because I want to, and pain is funny. Watching blood pour out of you is erotic~" *Bill picked up Dipper's weak body and set him in his lap. "But...at the same time I don't want to do it. BUT it's your fault. You keep on doing bad things~" Bill hummed

"So you're punishing me?" Dipper mumbles and rubs old scars

"Yup."

"But I-"

"MY RULES ARE STRANGE" Bill laughs and starts to rub Dipper's back making Dipper winch in pain and lean into the pet at the same time

"Leave me alone" Dipper sobbed tears running down his face

"Pine tree... I could never~" *Bill started to rub Dipper's sore thighs that had fresh cuts on them

"Please" Dipper covers his eyes trying to wiggle out of his grip

"Dipper let me touch you~" Bill whispers and floats up Dipper still in his lap

"No"

"Be mine"

"N-No" Dipper whimpers

"Love me"

"*No*"

"You leave me no choice" Bill smirks and snaps his fingers; everything went black and white; and they were in a new room.


	2. Chapter Two; NEW BOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s done this before. You’re his last hope…” She spoke softly then took down the hood that covered her face. Her hair was tied up in a bun, it is a white silvery color, but she wasn’t old. She was gray like the room the only color on her were her eyes. They were a deep olive color with flecks of yellow; like she had a little sunflower around her pupil. “Look I shouldn’t be talking to you. But you can get out..trust me people have tried everything…..I’m- wait….you’re a boy.”

NEW BOY

 

The dark room lit up as Bill snapped his fingers. Dipper looked around, He couldn’t even speak, let alone look at Bill. Dipper had so many emotions run through him at once. He didn’t know if he wanted to scream and yell or hide and cry.

The room was huge with one queen sized bed in the middle of the gray walls. The room had a fireplace, but other then that it was pretty bare. Bill started to speak. 

“You like it kid?” Bill smirks. “Now I’m going to leave you to have your freak out.” Bill leaned up against the wall. “Though I want to cuddle you so much. The last time….” He stops as to think to himself “And the few others went insane....I really don’t want that to happen with you.” Bill snapped his fingers and left the room.

Bill was right. Dipper did have a freak out. He was sobbing. He wanted to go home, he wanted to go home! Dipper sunk to the ground and whimpered, burying his head into his hands. Dipper finally stopped crying when his eyes and chest burned. He sniffled and wiped his face. He looked up at the room. 

Is this the mindcscape? If I think of a door to leave will one show up?

Dipper thought of the home and a door leading there. Nothing happened. He sighed and weakly stood up. Dipper crawled up on the bed.

How can I leave? 

“You won’t” A strange voice said beside him. 

“W-What?!” Dipper looks around. The he spotted a woman by the fireplace. She walked over. She was wearing a cloak; the hood covering her face. 

“He’s done this before. You’re his last hope…” She spoke softly then took down the hood that covered her face. Her hair was tied up in a bun, it is a white silvery color, but she wasn’t old. She is gray like the room the only color on her were her eyes. They were a deep olive color with flecks of yellow; like she had a little sunflower around her pupil. “Look I shouldn’t be talking to you. But you can get out..trust me people have tried everything…..I’m- wait….you’re a boy.”

“Um….yes. yes I am?” Dipper tilted his head at the strange lady. 

The women started laughing; The kind of laughing the bubbles up and you can stop it until you’re out of air. “B-Bill has the hots for a dude! OH GOD, THIS IS MAGNIFICENT. I can’t wait to tease him about this.” She giggles and ruffles Dipper’s hair. 

Dipper smiles weakly “Heh….”

“Well….anyways, I must leave you” She walks away still giggling. 

Dipper was left in the room more confused than ever. He wishes he had his journal. Dipper sighs flopping down on the bed. He groaned. It was going to be a long day…or month….year? Dipper curls up and closes his eyes. He was so tired.

maybe this was all a dream. Maybe I’ll wake up in bed at home….I’ll see Mable again. 

Dipper woke up to the sound of off tune humming and a soft hand running through his tangled hair. He almost felt safe; almost. Dipper opens his chestnut colored eyes and looks up at the carmel colored Bill.

Bill in no way is ugly. He was….hot. Dipper blushed at the thought. Bill has golden hair, the back and right side was black though, Bill has an eye patch on his left side. His teeth were bright white but his had fangs; really sharp ones.

“I see you’re awake….” Bill hummed his eye still closed.

“Well you’re eyes- eye is closed so I don’t think you can see it.” Dipper smirked to himself. He was too scared to move at the moment. 

“Smartass.” The side of Bill’s mouth twitched up into a smile. “I could kill you; you know that?” Bill’s eye snapped open. It was a deep red not it’s normal yellow. Dipper felt chills all down his spine. 

“Y-Yes you could….” Dipper wanted to get up but angering the already angry demon didn’t see like the brightest idea.

“But how could I kill a cutie like you!” Bill snuggles Dipper. “Plus I have no time for killing! let me show you around. Also it’s the next day….you can’t tell because...well everything is gray!” Bill laughed at his own joke and picks Dipper up. 

“I can walk myself….” Dipper scowls.

Bill snorts. “I don’t care. I want to carry you.”

“Ugh!” Dipper grunts and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Don’t pout at me boy.” Bill says in a stern tone.

“Whatever. You’re not the boss of me….” Dipper mumbled. Again this is going to be a long day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT! This chapter is a filler but has some clues about what is happening! Also they will be hints at the end of each chapter in the Caesar cipher...So tune in and crack the cryptogram
> 
> Make sure to comment tell me what you think!!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Shipper-Act!
> 
> AFMMBO FP QEB IXPQ ELMB

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU LIKE IT? Should I wright more??!!  
> Comment! AND LOVE ME AND YOURSELF  
> XOXO Shipper-act


End file.
